Temporary Replacement
by glacier
Summary: Well, it'll ruin the surprise if i say anything here.... but it involves Koshino being dumped by Sendoh... and someone comforts him. =) Read please! Thanks!


Temporary Replacement - prologue  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hanamichi brought the can of soda to his lips while he channel- surfed. It was one of those rare days when he actually finished all his work at the office, leaving him with free time at night. Of course, the problem now is finding something to do with that free time.  
  
He placed the can back on the coffee table before finally settling back against the couch to watch a basketball game. It was actually a replay of an earlier game which he failed to watch since he had work. The match was between the Chicago Bulls and the L.A. Lakers. [A.N. Hehehe. Gomensanai. I don't know much about the NBA so I just wrote down the first two teams that came to mind.]  
  
Watching the game reminded him of the time he played the sport himself. These days, he barely had time for a quick game against his college buddies. There was simply too much to be done at the office. As he took another sip of his soda, he thought wryly that he should have enjoyed high school as much as he could. Whoever said that you never appreciate what you have until it's gone was damn right.  
  
He slid his thumb over the can's surface, relishing the feel of the small droplets of condensation against his skin. He watched as the Bulls called for a time-out. Deciding that this was as good a time as any to take answer nature's call, he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Just then, a shrill noise echoed through the house. Someone was at the door.  
  
As the redhead changed course and went to open the door, he checked his watch and saw that it was already 10 P.M. //I wonder who it is.// He peered through the peep hole to check. Nowadays, one can never be too sure about security. The person he saw at the other side of his door caused him to step back in surprise. //Why is he here?//  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Koshino Hiraoki shivered slightly as he waited for the door to open. He wasn't cold so he wondered vaguely why the hell he was shivering. Wrapping his arms around himself didn't help much. It only served to remind him of how alone he felt right now. In truth, he didn't really know what brought him to this doorstep. All he knew was that he needed someone right now. Anyone.  
  
The brass doorknob he was staring at suddenly became blurry and only then did he realize that the tears he had been holding back for so long were threatening to break free. He furiously tried to blink them back but a lone drop escaped and slid down his pale cheek. That was the first thing Hanamichi saw when he finally opened the door.  
  
Hanamichi blinked in surprise as he watched a single tear slide down the shorter man's cheek. It was purely impulse that made him reach out and brush it away with his fingertips.  
  
"Koshino. What's wrong?"  
  
At those words, Koshino finally allowed the dam to burst as he threw himself unto the redhead. Hanamichi didn't know how to react so he merely wrapped his arms around the brunette's sobbing form. Somewhat wary of nosy neighbors, he gently coaxed the older man into his apartment and closed the door behind them.  
  
It took a few minutes, some soothing words and a mug of hot chocolate for Koshino to finally be able to regain his composure. He cupped his hands around the warm ceramic mug as he stared unseeingly into the swirling brown liquid. Hanamichi sat across him and waited patiently for an explanation.  
  
The redhead spoke first. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Koshino couldn't stop the next words form leaving his lips. "He's gone. Sendoh left."  
  
He was somehow surprised to realize that the words came out calm and even. There was no trace of bitterness or pain. In fact, he felt strangely relieved as soon as he uttered those words. He looked up, his gray-blue eyes reflecting his puzzlement as they met Hanamichi's sympathetic ones.  
  
"He's gone but oddly enough, I'm not as heartbroken as I thought I would be." Koshino articulated each word slowly, as if he was unsure of what he was saying. "I don't understand. I." He trailed off as he tried to sort through his emotions.  
  
Hanamichi, who had been silent the whole while, finally spoke. "Well, don't ask me. I mean, after all, we've only gotten to know each other better during college. And until now, I still can't quite figure you out. Demo, I thought you loved Sendoh." His tone started out in a teasing manner, in an attempt to lighten the mood, but ended in a serious note.  
  
Koshino had an expression of wonderment on his face. "I thought so too. In fact, when he went over to my place tonight to break things off, I felt as if the world just shattered. But now that I've cried it out, I feel oddly calm. I mean, I do feel lonely. After all, he's been my companion and lover since high school. But, somehow, the hole he left in my heart is a lot smaller than it should have been. I don't understand it, Sakuragi." By then, his forehead was creased into a frown and his eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
The redhead started laughing but stopped when he received a look of warning from the brunette. "Gomen, Koshino. Do you want to know what I really think?" The other man nodded so he continued his speech. "I think you're still in shock. I think we should talk about this tomorrow, when you're more collected and we've both had a good night's sleep. I take it you're gonna be sleeping over?"  
  
Koshino started at the redhead's sensible answer. //That must be it. I must still be in shock.// He looked at Hanamichi with a new sense of respect. Deciding that he was in no mood to be alone that night, he nodded at the offer. "If it's not much trouble."  
  
He was immediately cut off. "Don't be ridiculous. What are friends for, eh." Hanamichi motioned toward the mug he still had in his hands. "Finish your drink while I go and prepare a spot for you. If you need anything, you know where everything is." Koshino nodded, his eyes following the taller man's exit from the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oyasumi nasai."  
  
"Oyasumi, Koshino. Sleep well. Maybe tomorrow you'll know what you really feel."  
  
Hanamichi turned off the bedside lamp and pulled the sheet over his shoulder. He had insisted that Koshino take the bed but the brunette would hear nothing of it. In the end, Hanamichi agreed to let his guest sleep on a spare mattress set a few feet away from his bed.  
  
Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a soft voice brought him back to wakefulness. "Sakuragi."  
  
Hanamichi turned over until he was lying on his back and opened his eyes. He was surprised to find Koshino standing beside his bed. He sat up and said, "What is it Koshino? I told you you wouldn't be comfortable on the floor. Here." He made to stand up but Koshino stopped him.  
  
"That's not it. Sakuragi. Could I sleep with you?" Koshino blushed as he spoke his request and he was thankful that the darkness hid this fact from the redhead. "I. I just need someone to hold me. I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore." He rushed through his explanation, fearing that the younger man would be shocked by his request and kick him out.  
  
Expecting the worst, Koshino was stunned when a hand closed around his and pulled him unto the bed. He found himself engulfed into a warm and comforting embrace as a voice whispered in his ear, "I understand. I'll be Sendoh's replacement for the time being." Koshino almost got teary-eyed but the redhead's next words made him smile. "But I'm expecting to get paid for this." He knew that Hanamichi was just teasing him so he merely said, "Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hanamichi grinned as he felt Koshino smile against his chest. It wasn't often that the brunette smiled so he somehow felt that he had accomplished something that night. He was about to say something else but the steady breathing from the figure in his arms persuaded him not to.  
  
Instead, he sighed and pressed a soft kiss on the other man's forehead. "You know, I might start to like you after all." He whispered against the soft dark locks before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him as well.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
